movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberry Shortcake meets Thomas and Friends in: Thomas's Mighty Rescue
This movie is a crossover of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures and Thomas and Friends (Which was based on the Railway Series by the Rev W Awdry). Synopsis In this amazing crossover adventure told by Daniel Rigby, Strawberry Shortcake and Thomas the Tank Engine are in for the ride of their lives. When Gordon and James cause an accident for Henry, will Thomas save the day? Plot The scene opens up at Berry Breezy Bay. Strawberry Shortcake and her friends were returning home from a vacation there, but the Berry Scooters broke down just as they started them up. "Oh no!" They all cried. "How are we going to get home now?" Lemon Meringue asked. Cherry Jam spotted a train station nearby and said, "We could probably catch a train." But Blueberry Muffin thought that there wasn't a train that goes to Berry Bitty City. Orange Blossom and Apple Dumplin then asked a ticket seller at the station if they did tickets to Berry Bitty City. "We not long started making tickets for that location." replied the ticket seller with a cheery smile! The girls were very happy to hear that. "And what's more," he added "it's part of the new branch-line." The girls all oohed. Raspberry Torte was just as surprised as Blueberry about this. Strawberry asked when the train was going to come. The ticket seller said that the Branch-Line Local was said to arrive at 9:30 AM. Strawberry and her friends were okay with that. So they bought their tickets, put them where only they could remember where they were and sat down to wait for the train. Elsewhere in the yards of Mulberry Station (Which was part of the Berry Big Railway), coaches and freight cars were moving out of sidings and into the station. Among the bigger coaches, were to small ones called Annie and Clarabel, who were from the island of Sodor, and they were watching the big coaches being moved out of the yards while waiting to be picked up. Then a blue tank engine came along to take Annie and Clarabel to the station to pick up some passengers. The engine had six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. As well as blue paint, the engine had red stripes and lining, and in the middle of the extended water tanks, was a bright yellow number one with a red lining. The engine was none other than Thomas the Tank Engine. He coupled up to Annie and Clarabel and happily blew his whistle twice, then, Thomas pulled the two coaches to the station for his morning passenger run. Transcript (Scene opens up at Berry Breezy Bay) Narrator: Strawberry Shortcake and her friends were returning to Berry Bitty City after a wonderful vacation at Berry Breezy Bay. Strawberry: I'm looking forward to going home! Sweet: It was nice. Sour: But all good things must come to an end. (All ten girls activate their Berry Scooters) Narrator (Over the sound of gears grinding): Then suddenly, their Berry Scooters ground to a malfunction. (Berry Scooters power down with a loud bang) Berry Bitty Girls: Oh no! Lemon: How are we going to get home now? Narrator: They tried to find another way back to Berry Bitty City, when Cherry Jam noticed something that might be of help. Cherry: We could probably catch a train. Blueberry: Ummmm, I don't think there are trains to Berry Bitty City. (Orange and Apple go to the ticket booth) Orange: Excuse us, sir... Ticket seller: Can I help you two? Apple: We were wondering if there was a train to Berry Bitty City. Ticket seller (In a cheery fashion): We not long started making tickets for that location. (The girls cheer) Narrator: Strawberry's friends were berry happy to hear that. Ticket seller: And what's more, it's part of the new branch-line. Girls: Oooh! Blueberry: Branch-line? Raspberry: Our home part of the railway? Strawberry: We're glad to hear that! When does the train come? Ticket seller: Ah, the Branch-Line Local, that will be here at 9:30 AM. (The girls agree amongst themselves) Narrator: The girls were alright with waiting until 9:30 for the Branch-Line Local. (Throughout doing the following): So they bought their tickets, put them where only they could remember where they were and sat down to wait for the train. (Music plays for an animated intro of train silhoutes) Mattel, 20th Century Fox, Universal Pictures and American Greetings present. A Thomas and Friends and Strawberry Shortcake production. Thomas and Friends is based on the Railway Series by the Rev W Awdry and created for television by Britt Allcroft. Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures is based on the Strawberry Shortcake franchise. Deleted Scenes Alternate view of Thomas coupling up to Annie and Clarabel. James and Gordon argue about who should be loaded first. Quotes "That little engine over there's mighty amazing!" - Cherry when she first notices Thomas as he arrives to the platform. "B-B-But I...(Splutters a bit) WHAT?! Why would I be rescheduled to do something that doesn't let me show off my splendid red paint?" - James when he realises that he was rescheduled to help Gordon collect some containers. "Hello. (Groans after hearing something about Gordon and James on the phone) What confusion and delay have Gordon and James caused now? (Hears more information about the two engines) I'll let the rescue team know Harold the Helicopter has a job!" - Sir Topham Hatt (The Fat Controller to the UK) after hearing a report of Gordon and James's accident. "Who... WHA...? JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!!!!!" - Emily when she stops in front of James's coaches. Cast Arriving soon. Gallery At the station Hey Gordon!.png|"Oh, hi Gordon. What are you doing here?" I thought you'd be pulling the Express!.png|"I thought you'd be pulling the Express." I know, James! I'm placed with another job!.png|"I know James, but I've been placed with another job!" Sir Topham Hatt's orders!.png|"Sir Topham Hatt's orders." I suppose this job sounds like something....png|"Ah, okay! I suppose it sounds like something..." Don't even start that!.png|"DON'T EVEN START THAT, JAMES!" Not like you were late by five minutes!.png|"Not like YOU were late by five minutes!" That wasn't my fault! Rosie caused it!.png|"That wasn't my fault, Gordon! Rosie caused the problem!" Along with other stuff....png|"I also had to stop when there was a horse on the track, and I needed more coal! Look, the point is..." Ah, what luck!.png|"Ah, what luck! James, I need to talk to you." You're needed at the docks!.png|"Sir Topham Hatt wants you to head to the docks to help Gordon with collecting container wagons!" "(James splutters)" Taken aback..png|(Workman walks away) "B-B-But I...(Splutters a bit) WHAT?! Why would I be rescheduled to do something that doesn't let me show off my splendid red paint?" You were saying....png|"You were saying?" HAHAHA!!!.png|"PFFFT HAHAHAHAHA!!" (Gordon toots his whistle twice) Ugh!.png|(James groans as he starts) What the....png|(James jolts back a bit) "Huh?" WHAAAA....png|(James groans as he bumps his coaches a bit) "What the...?" Uncoupling the coaches.png|(James groans and uncouples his coaches) EVERYONE OFF!!.png|"Everyone off!" (Peep, peep) Noticing Thomas.png|Thomas arriving at the platform. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Thomas and Friends movies Category:Strawberry Shortcake movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:Mattel Creations Category:American Greetings Category:20th Century Fox